Amour a Borabora
by craC craK belin
Summary: Kaoru a un plan et il est bien décidé a le mettre a éxécution! [KaoruXHikaru TamakiXHaruhi]FIC TERMINEE!
1. Une idée géniale

**DISCLAMER: les perso ne m'appartiennent pas…Dommage! TTTT!**

**RATING: K+, il n y aura pas de truc trop hot…**

NOTE: c'est ma première fic à chapitre, j'espère ne pas m'emmêler les pinceau, les couples dès le premier chapitre vous saurez. Je suis une vraie fana de ce mangas j'ai lu tout les tomes qui sont sortis et j'ai vu tout l'anime et il faut bien l'avouer, il faut changer la fin!! Alors voilà ma fin…Elle se passe, je dirais peut être deux mois après la fin…Bref elle ne la suit pas directement…

**CHAPITRE 1: Une idée géniale**

Ça fait bizarre de se tenir en face de quelqu'un et d'avoir l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir.

Ça fait bizarre mais ça rapproche on se dit que l'autre ressent forcément la même chose…

Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas on se sentirait encore plus seul qu'une personne normale.

Hikaru et moi c'est comme ça. On est pareil et il FAUT qu'on pense pareil. Avant c'était pas compliqué mais maintenant avec l'arrivée d'Haruhi; c'est plus difficile. Non pas que je la déteste! Je l'aime bien ,elle est gentille, et puis c'est marrant de voir le Baron amoureux, mais mon frère la regarde un peu trop a mon goût…et ça je déteste….Hikaru est à moi! C'est le mien! On a toujours été tout les deux et puis il y a eu le club d'hôte et on a commencer a fréquenter les gens, et ça je déteste.

Les gens peuvent être utiles a bien des choses, certains sont même sympathiques mais il y a ceux qui veulent mon frère et eux je les déteste! Je donnerais tout pour qu'ils disparaissent…Il n y a pas que des filles il y a des garçons aussi!

Bon, bien entendu ils veulent mon frère ET moi, mais c'est normal on est jumeaux alors ils nous confondent, mais n'empêche…je déteste leurs regards! Trop appuyés, trop désireux de quelque chose…

Au moins a la maison il est a moi! Je dors avec lui, et quand nous étions avec petits on prenait notre bain ensemble! Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'il n y aura peut être que moi qui aura ce privilège!

Je l'aime, oui j'aime Hikaru! Et alors? Ça te pose un problème? Nan? Alors foutez moi la paix…

N'empêche que du coup on ne peut pas ressentir la même chose, lui il m'aime comme un frère la bonne affaire! (ça rime! oui…bon…reprenons…)

Je rêve de goûter ses lèvres, comment sont elles? Douce? Rêche?

Quel goût? Fruité? Épicé? J'en rêve et ça me tue!

Aimez quelqu'un qui ne vous aimeras jamais c'est dur a accepter, et je ne l'accepte toujours pas!

Il faudrait que Haruhi se rende compte qu'elle aime le Baron, ils se mettent ensemble et HOP Hikaru reviens vers moi! D'ailleurs c'est ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de tout faire pour les mettre ensembles ces deux là…mais faut que je trouve comment faire! --! C'est pas gagné!

Le baron a déjà compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il lui en a fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que il ne la considérait pas comme une fille…désespérant…Mais il peut pas sortit avec elle pour une seule et unique raison:

-Pour tout le monde Haruhi est un mec

Il faudrait donc que je les emmènes dans un endroit agréable, ou il n y aurais personne de l'école a pars le club bien entendu!

Un endroit sympa agréable…BORA-BORA! Yeah! C'est décidé, je les emmène a Bora-bora!

Il faut que j'en parle a Tamaki, après tout les vacances sont dans quelques semaine…

" Euh… Baron?

-Oui?

-Je peux te parler seul à seul?

-Oô? Pour quoi faire?

-Baron!

-…J'arrive!"

Tout le monde nous regarde, Hikaru aussi… Ne t'imagine pas des choses y a que toi que j'aime!!

"Écoute Baron, que dirais tu pendant les vacances que le club d'hôte partent a Bora-bora?

-À Bora-bora?

-Oui! Ainsi Haruhi pourrait se mettre en maillot de bain il n y aurait que nous!

-Haruhi…Maillot de bain…plage!" Balbutie le Baron

petit théâtre intérieur de Tamaki:

_Sur une plage en plein après midi, Haruhi en mignon petit maillot de bain rose, avec un tube de crème solaire dans la main:_

_" EH bien Haruhi tu veux me demander quelque chose?_

_-Haruhi voulait mettre de la crème a son sempaï, pour éviter qu'il ne brûle…_

_-Ta si délicate intention me touche, mais c'est trop tard je brûle déjà d'amour pour toi!"_

_Le baron la prends dans ses bras:_

_"Tamaki-kun…"_

"BARON DEBOUT! Dis-je en le secouant de tout mes forces

-C'est d'accord! On part tous pour Bora-bora!"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Bora-bora? Reprend Haruhi

-Oui! Avec son sable fin, sa mer si bleue…

-J'avais prévus de travailler pendant les vacances§

-Ho! C'est bon! Tu es une élève doué! T'arrivera à avoir une bonne note quoiqu'il arrive!

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Exactement! En route pour Bora-bora!

-Les vacances sont dans une semaines a mon avis il n y aura plus de places…

-C'est pas grave j'ai une maison la-bas, Haru-chan, s'exclame Hani!

-Eh! Bah c'est réglé!

-Ho non pourquoi je dois y aller…

-Mais enfin Haru-chan! C'est cool d'aller a Bora-bora! Ha! Mais peut être que tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi! Haru-chan! Je suis désoléééééééééé!

-Mais nan Hani! C'est pas ça…Et puis mon père pourquoi il accepterait?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Tu me ramèneras plein de souvenir de la-bas, hien? D'ailleurs je vais te faire une liste,ce sera plus simple!

-Papa…Tu es d'accord?

-Mais oui! I faut que tu d"couvre le monde!

-Moi qui comptait sur toi pour m'interdire d'y aller…

-Profite de ta jeunesse!!

---' ok…."

Son père s'approche de son oreille lui chuchota quelque chose et lui dit, a voix haute,:

"C'est peut être l'occasion ou jamais! ;)!"

**FIN PREMIER CHAPITRE!!**

**Bon ils seront assez cours...et puis ça risque d'être peut être un peu lent…enfin j'espère que vous aimerez!! Laissez des reviews!!!**

CRAC 


	2. en route pour Borabora

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…tant pis….**

**RATING: K+ y aura pas de truc trop hot!**

**NOTE: La publication des chapitres risque d'être un peu longue!**

**Enjoy! Laissez des reviews!!!!!!!!**

**Chapitre 2: en route pour Bora-Bora**

"Messieurs Dames, veuillez attachez vos ceintures nous allons décollez.

-Un jet privé…Pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'avion normal

-Mais haru-chan c'est un avion normal!

-Tu aurais voulu que je partage un avion avec des prolétaires, alors que nous avons l'avion des hitachiin a notre disposition?

-_marmonne _vraiment n'importe quoi leur excuse!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout prévu pour toi!"

Un chariot poussé par une hôtesse de l'air, portant un uniforme dessiné par ma mère, se présenta a Haruhi. Il y a assez de nourriture pour nourrir un régiment.

Haruhi a les yeux qui brille d'une lueur étrange.

"C'est…C'est pour moi?demanda t-elle timidement

-nan pour le pape…

-oui, vas y sers toi!"

Elle n'ose pas toucher, elle tend la main vers un plat se ravise, réfléchis retente, retire sa main…Son manège me donne mal a la tête…

"Haruhi dit la lettre A

-A?"

Je lui enfourne un plat quelconque dans la bouche.

"Maintenant tu finis! "Lui-dis-je en lui tendant le plat.

"Euh…Kaoru…C'était quoi ça?

-Ça quoi?

-Ce comportement vis a vis d'Haruhi?

-Don't be worried Baron elle est entièrement a toi!!

-…"

Après avoir rassuré le Baron je jette un coup d'œil a mon jumeaux, il ma regarde bizarrement, très…

A son regard on pourrait croire que je viens d'embrasser l'hôtesse de l'air…

"Un problème Hikaru?

-Hein? Nan rien!"

Qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné!

De mon autre côté Tamaki qui est en pleine extase devant les nuages…Un vrai gosse!

"Baron, qu'est qui te fascine chez les nuages?

-Leur liberté! Et puis ils prennent des formes tellement incroyable!"

Il faut l'avouer le Baron est mignon quand il a son air de petit garçon…Je ne dis pas que ça me donne envie de l'embrasser –faut pas exagérer non plus- mais il est choupi…

C'est a se demander qu'est ce que Haruhi attend? Le déluge?

En plus avouons-le on lui a fait remarquer qu'elle était jalouse d'Eclair Tonerre (C'est ça son nom??), mais nan mademoiselle nie tout en bloc…Tamaki lui a enfin compris (parce que dans l'anime il est plutôt lent du cerveau!), mais de son côté à elle rien, silence radio!!

Ce dont je ne me rend pas compte c'est que durant ma tirade intérieure, mes yeux se sont tout naturellement fixé sur Haruhi.

"Kaoru?

-_se réveille_ Hein? Heu oui?

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer pendant que je mange!

-je te regardais ? désolé? Ce n'était pas voulu! Je pensais a autre chose!"

bon pas vraiment a autre chose! Mais pas a fixer Haruhi qui mange…

Le baron me fixe comme si je l'avais trahi! Mais j'ai rien fait!!!!

Quelque heures plus tard le signal tant espéré retenti enfin.

"Messieurs Dames nous vous prions d'attacher vos ceintures nous allons atterrir."

Je m'attache et m'étire paresseusement, ma tête tourne un peu, mais je me dis que c'est sûrement a cause de l'avion, je dois avoir le mal de l'air, même si je ne l'avais jamais eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

L'avion se pose, je sens les roue heurter le sol, après quelque minutes ils s'immobilisent enfin et on peut descendre.

**FIN DU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE**

**Il vous a plu…**

**L'action n'est pas très présente, mais trop d'action tue l'action! )**

**CRAC**


	3. arrivée a Borabora

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…tant pis…**

**RATING: K+**

**NOTE: Je ne sais pas a quoi ressemble Bora-bora alors j'invente, excusez moi!**

**et oui je sais je poste super vite mais je l'avais sous la main alors...enjoy!**

**Reviews please!!**

Chapitre 3: Arrivée a Bora-bora 

Le maison d'Hani est situé en haut d'une colline, la forêt l'entoure.

C'est une maison, grande, blanche, une piscine, certainement avec un jacuzzi…normale pour une maison de vacance…Mais a la tête d'haruhi on se croirait dans la quatrième dimension…

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Suis moi je vais te montrer ta chambre"!

Hani kidnappe Haruhi sous nos yeux, Mori nous fais signe de le suivre.

La maison est confortable, tout l'équipement est moderne, les canapé son en cuir, la table peut recevoir une trentaine de personnes….

Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose manque…

"Venez je vais vous montrer vos chambre! "S''exclame Hani

ça y est j'ai trouvé!!

" Hani-sempai, où sont les domestique.

-ils ne pouvaient pas arriver en même temps que nous, ils seront là demain matin!"

Bon comme d'habitude Hikaru et moi on partage la même chambre, mais ce n'est pas un lit deux place, ce sont deux lit jumeaux, je me laisse tomber sur l'un des deux en essayant de ne pas montrer ma deception…

Quand deux yeux verts m'hypnotise:

"Kaoru…tu sais que tu es très étrange ces derniers temps.

-Ha bon…tu trouves?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on est…désuni…."

Je me redresse, désuni? Ça veut dire quoi au juste?

"Hikaru?

-On est plus sur la même longueur d'onde, on a de plus en plus de mal a se comprendre…Je sais qu'il faut qu'on s'affirme mais…"

Je prend mon double dans mes bras, s'affirmer, se différencier, on essaye…déjà je suis gay, ça nous fait une bonne différence…Je sens ses mains qui s'agrippe a mon T-shirt un peu plus fort, je suis si bien là…mais ce qu'il a dit me fait peur…nous somme jumeaux, on est obligé d'avoir un lien…et si le lien se brisait se brisait a cause de mon amour impur?

Hikaru se détache de moi, il a l'air d'aller un epu mieux, moi pas.

Son regard se fait soudain inquiet, il touche mon front de sa main.

"Tu es brûlant!

-Ha bon?"

Je me sens un peu bizarre mais rien de bien méchant! Enfin j'espère…Je ne veux pas gâcher les vacances des autres!

"C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas!"

il fronce les sourcils.

"Ce "rien" peut se transformer en "quelque chose"…protège toi du soleil, je voudrais pas que tu nous fasse une insolation, et repose toi, les vacances c'est fait pour ça!"

Rhaaaa! J'aime quand il s'inquiète pour moi! Mais j'ai une mission réunir Tamaki et Haruhi ensemble! (ouais parce qu'il doivent finir ensemble!)

Mais d'abord j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur les sentiments d'Haruhi, pour savoir si il va falloir forcer beaucoup ou pas!

Une fois que Hikaru est partit se doucher, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Haruhi, la porte est entrebâillé, et apparemment il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

"Haruhi, sache qu'il ne t'attendras pas éternellement! La dernière fois déjà

-mais je ne peux pas!

-et pourquoi?

-Parce que on est pas du même monde…

-Haruhi…Ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance!"

espérons qu'elle parle de Tamaki et pas de mon frangin! (en même temps c'est facile a deviner!)

Bon Kyouya est avec elle…je l'entend se lever! Merde! Une porte!!

Je me rue vers la première porte, fermé, évidemment!

"Ta chambre n'est pas de l'autre côté?

-Kyouya sempai! Euh…je me baladais! Je visite la maison!

-? "

Bon la voix est libre maintenant?

"Haruhi?

-Kaoru? Que fais tu ici?

-je voulais te parler…

-Installe toi!

- _s'assoit _voilà...hum…Que ressens tu pour Tamaki?

-Pour Tamaki-sempai?

-nan pour la marquise de pompadour… oui

-pourquoi cette question? En quoi ça te regarde?"

Bon j'admet j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, en posant la question directement! Mais elle a détourné la tête et rougit, très fort!

"Tu es amoureuse!

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-allez!

-sors de ma chambre!"

Je me prend un oreiller dans la figure et bas en retraite.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'aperçois qu'Hikaru a déjà fini de se laver. (en même temps avec le temps qu'il a mis tu m'étonne qu'il est fini!!)

"Tu étais où?

-Je suis allé voir Haruhi."

Il fronce les sourcils et sors de la chambre, serais t-il jaloux?

**FIN DU TROISIEME CHAPITRE**

**J'espère que ça continue a vous plaire!**

**CRAC**


	4. malaise a la plage

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**RATING: K+ …**

**NOTE: ta dam! voilà la suite que vous attendez tous! Cette fic n'aura que 7 chapitre donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour la longueur…la fin sera assez speed mais je crois que je n'arriverais jamais a faire une fin convenable…merci a tous ceux qui me soutiennent!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapitre 4: Malaise a la plage**

Le lendemain, l'après-midi, nous partons a la plage, Haruhi a un joli maillot de bain deux pièce blanc, avec un paréo bleu ciel et un chapeau de paille.

Et je suis assez surpris je dois bien l'avouer, je l'aurais plus vu essayant de se planquer ou alors refusant de se baigner ou bref…tout sauf ça! Et le baron du coup n'ose même pas la regarder…C'est pas comme ça que ça va avancer…Mais la je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux faire…

Alors je suis tout a mes réflexion une main pose un chapeau sur ma tête (la chose le retour! XD mais que fait la famille Adams ici?), surpris je me retourne.

"Garde ça sur ta tête, baigne toi, bois beaucoup d'eau…"

Mon médecin personnel, que je nommerais Hikaru, continue de me donner des recommandations. J'aime quand il s'occupe de moi! Je lui fais un sourire, le même sourire qu'un gosse ferait quand il découvre ses cadeau a noël.

Il détourne la tête, et se dirige vers l'eau. Hier soir il a été plutôt froid, il doit être jaloux du fait que j'ai été seul avec Haruhi…Mais je ne suis resté que quelque minute c'est tout! C'est pas parce que deux personne sont seul qu'il se passe des trucs! Il n'a pas confiance en moi ou quoi? (il est vraiment aveugle…)

Dépité je m'avance vers l'eau. J'entre un pied que je retire aussitôt. Pourquoi l'eau est glacé? Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer? Et pourquoi les autres disent qu'elle est délicieuse? Ils ont un problème dans leur tête ou quoi?

Je retente l'expérience (Frankenstein!…excuse moi la folie a repris le contrôle…) et laisse passez quelque seconde…elle n'est plus glacé juste froide…je commence a nager pour me réchauffer (papillon papillon! Gad Elmaleh…3)

Honey-sempai, qui a tout prévu, nous envoi un ballon…Bob l'éponge (désolé mais j'étais obligé!)

Commence alors une partie endiablé de volley.

Au bout de quelque minute, Hikaru –qui est a côté de moi- se fige: (une statue!morteeeel! Mdr! Fo pas s'inquiétez je crois que j'ai juste pété un câble…un autre hélas…je n'en ai plus beaucoup a force…excusez moi je m'éloigne du sujet…)

"Kaoru?

-o-oui?"

Mrde je begaie!

"Tes lèvres! Elles sont bleues!"

Ho non! Je soirs de l'eau pour aller me réchauffer au soleil, j'avoue j'avais toujours froid mais je me suis dit que ça irait…

Je m'enroule dans ma serviette qui a été réchauffé par le soleil, Hikaru m'a suivi et s'assoit a côté de moi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici, me réchauffer, boire de l'eau, va jouer avec les autres.

-Tu es sûr?"

Il a sa main sur la mienne, mon cœur s'accelere, evidemment que je ne veux pas qu'il parte, mais hors de question qu'il reste assit a ne rien faire par ma faute!

"oui"

Il se lève et retourne jouer avec les autres. Je met mon chapeau et bois une gorgée d'eau. Je regarde les autres jouer en me réhydratant de temps en temps, faudrait pas que j'attrape une insolation (J'ai déjà eu et j'ai vomis, je vous jure c'est pas cool…)

Au bout d'un moment, je commence a somnoler, mes paupières se ferment toute seule.

A un moment de conscience, je prend la bouteille pour boire…Vide. Je cherche dans les sacs des autres (tranquille!) et déniche une bouteille dans celui de Mori. Je lui demande la permission il opine du chef.

Je décide de marcher un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes…Du moins j'aimerais . Je fais quelque pas et sombre dans le noir.

**FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE**

**scusez pour les fautes!**

**Alors comment vous sentez vous? Pressez d'avoir la suite? **

**Et bha vous devrez attendre…mais le prochain chapitre est très très court et c'est un POV de…Hikaru! ****Héhé! Reviews please!**

**CRAC**


	5. POV hikaru

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas….**

**RATING: K+**

**NOTE: un ptit POV d'Hikaru…il était temps! La fin est proche! Le monde seras détruit...ne faites pas attention…trop contente d'en être au cinquième chapitre!**

**Merci a tous ceux qui me soutiennent!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 5: P.O.V Hikaru**

Je tourne la tête pour le surveiller, et voit un corps inerte.

Je m'élance en criant : Kaoru!

Je m'agenouille a ses côté, complètement paniqué! Je pensais pas qu'il était malade a ce point…Je me mord la lèvre, je n'aurais pas du l'écouter quand il m'a dit que ça irait!

Kyoya appelle un de ses médecins, et Hani le chauffeur. Mori prend le corp de mon frère dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la voiture. (nan ils vont pas a l'hosto C trop triste j'aime pas les hôpitaux…oui je sais c'est pas logique!)

Une fois a la villa on installe mon frère dans son lit et laisse le médecin se débrouiller.

Le médecin ressort et commence a expliquer a Kyoya la maladie, je m'éclipse pour aller voir mon frère, Kyoya pourras m'expliquer après (et l'auteur n'a aucune idée de la maladie que Kaoru a attraper donc comme ça , ça règle le problème…)

Il est vraiment mignon avec ses joues rougis et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte…Nan! On se reprend il est malade! Malade! Donc pas toucher! Ne pas en profiter!

Je lui caresse comme même les cheveux, mais c'est pour me rassuré dirons nous!

J'ai eu si peur! Et si jamais il disparaissait? Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre. Non! Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que serais la vie sans lui, mon fère, ma moitié, mon double, mon cœur…

Bien sûr je sais que l'ont doit se différencier, par exemple j'ai appris l'attelage (souvenez vous!) et Kaoru cherche une activité qu'il pourrait pratiquer…

On ne peut pas vivre en copiant l'autre mais a cause de ses différences j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi, et ça je ne veux pas! Bien sûr il y a Haruhi…J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous éloigne, mon frère a l'air tellement intéressé. (Mouais y a un malentendus là…)

Je soupire…ma main descend sur sa joue…il est brûlant, ses lèvres m'attirent comme deux aimants, je me penche en avant ses lèvres sur les miennes juste une seconde d'éternité…

Je me relève et rougit de mon geste, mon dieu s'il l'apprenait il m'en voudrait !

Je prend sa main et la serre fort.

"Réveille toi vite Kaoru!"

**FIN DU CINQUIEME CHAPITRE!**

**Mouamouamoua!**

**Ils s'aiment C beau!**

**Plus que deux chapitre!**

**Reviews!**

**CRAC**


	6. l'heure des explications

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartienent pas … dommage….**

**RATING: K+ **

**NOTE: Ce chapitre si il avait été fait par des gens vraiment doué aurait été super long a mon avis…mais comme je suis une petite écrivain et bah il est tout court, mais je me suis comme même amusé en l'écrivant!**

**merci aux folles rieuses et a lyllibulle pour leurs reviews!**

**Chapitre 6: l'heure des explications**

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, j'ai une migraine qui m'assaille, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je me sens groggy, un peu a l'ouest , Hikaru est a côté de moi, il dort, la tête posé sur le lit, il est vraiment trop mignon.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Il a veillé sur moi, si ça se trouve…J'esquisse un sourire. Je l'aime, je lui murmure ces trois petit mots et me rendort.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je me réveilles, pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois mon esprit n'est plus embrumé, j'ai les sens aiguisé, la migraine et le bourdonnement sont partis. Mes muscles sont un peu ankylosé, je m'étire comme un chat.

"Kao-chan tu es réveillé!!"

un petit garçon blond saute sur mon lit

"On était tous inquiet pour toi!

-désolé , mais maintenant je me sens largement mieux.

-ne retombe pas malade, c'est toujours dommage de tomber malade en vacance surtout quand on est a la plage parce qu'on peut plus se baigner et…"

Honey-sempai se lance dans un grand monologue, Kyoya me tend les médicament et m'expliquent "un cachet de celui-ci a chaque repas et un cachet de celui-là avant de dormir." (quelle précision!)

Je remarque a ce moment que la seule personne absente dans la pièce est mon cher Hikaru…je ne lui en veux pas trop car il a déjà veillé sur moi, il faut bien qu'il puisse se reposer confortablement –allongé sur un lit et pas assis- , alors que les autres me disent mille et une précaution j'aperçois l'ombre d'Hikaru à la porte, pourquoi n'entre-il pas?

Puis les autres me laissent -je dois me reposer- j'attends quelque minutes Hikaru entre.

"Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu plus tôt?"

-je ne sais pas tellement"

Cette réponse, je ne l'apprécie pas, mon sixième sens de jumeaux me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, que Hikaru a fait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et si il avait embrassé Haruhi? Non non j'arrête les suppositions ridicule! (il est complétement parano...)

Cependant Hikaru fuit mon regard et si c'était vrai? Qu'est qui c'est passé? J'ai la désagréable impression que mon cœur va exploser!

"Hikaru?

-oui?

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait comme bêtise?"

Je le dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie espérant entendre "mais rien voyons, tu t'imagine trop de truc la fièvre ne te réussi pas" avec un rire pour accompagner. Hélas, il détourne carrément la tête, et devient plus rouge qu'une tomate, mon cœur se brise, la colère parcoure chacunes de mes veines, elle me brûle, me dévore. Ni une ni deux je me lève et fonce vers la chambre de Haruhi, mon frère est à MOI! A MOI! Elle elle a le baron!

J'ouvre la porte en grand la faisant claquer contre le mur, Haruhi , surprise, sursaute. Je m'avance vers elle avec le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, la pointant du doigt:

"COMMENT AS TU OSE?

-Osé faire quoi? Kao-chan calme toi!"

Mon tapage a attiré l'attention, tout le host club est là.

"EMBRASSE MON FRERE!

-HEIN? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTE! LA FIEVRE TE FAIS DELIRER!

-Tu ne l'a pas embrassé? Ma colère est retombé d'un coup.

-évidemment que non, moi j'aime tamak…"

Elle s'arrête d'un coup, met sa main devant la bouche et balbutie

"enfin…ce que je veux…hum…dire…c'est que j'ai pas embrassé…ton frère…"

Je regarde du côté du baron, il a les yeux écarquillé, la bouche grande ouverte, ses joues se teinte d'un très joli rouge.

Je les regarde l'un et l'autre, et j'éclate de rire! Je suis vraiment le type le plus crétin sur cette terre! Et eux ils sont les personnes les plus lente a la détente! La conversation était au sujet de Tamaki, si elle mit un maillot de bain aussi peu couvrant c'était pour lui!

Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer aux autres la raison de mon fou rire que je m'effondres a nouveau.

**FIN DU SIXIEME CHAPITRE**

**Le dernier chapitre juste après!**

**Ça y est Haruhi a accepté ses sentiment! C'est pas trop tôt!**

**Reviews!**

**CRAC**


	7. tout est bien qui finit bien

**DISCLAMER: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas**

**RATING: K+**

**NOTE: le dernier chapitre il est vraiment très court!**

**J'espère comme même qu'il vous plaira! Et merci infiniment a Lilybulle et les folles Rieuses pour m'avoir soutenue pendant toute l'histoire!**

**Chapitre 7: tout est bien qui finit bien**

Je me réveille avec une migraine épouvantable. Tamaki est a mes côtés, je hausse un sourcil. Il me souris:

"Je voulais être le premier a ton réveil pour te remercier, grâce a toi j'ai enfin eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments a Haruhi…

-Et?

-elle m'aime aussi, enfin je suppose que tu t'en doutais après la scène de tout à l'heure…merci de m'avoir soutenu! Repose toi bien!"

Le baron s'éloigne, il est mignon mais j'ai rien fait du tout! Puis Hikaru entre, je me tasse sous mes couettes, il va vouloir des explications, et je n'ai pas encore le courage de tout lui avouer!

Le silence qui pèse sur nous me fait angoisser, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir de nouveau!

"Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu t'es énervé a ce point? Et comment il t'es venu a l'esprit que j'avais embrassé Haruhi?

-C'est parce que tu rougissais, tu n'osais plus me regarder dans les yeux comme si tu te reprochais quelque chose…et même avant tu la regardais tout le temps, tu en parlais souvent…j'étais jaloux!

Plus je parlais plus ma voix s'affaiblissait. Je baisse la tête.

"Jaloux de qui?

-…d'Haruhi…"

Je dois lui paraître pitoyable. Il prend mon menton dans une de ces mains et me relève la tête.

"Tu m'aime?"

Sa question, ma réponse, _ça _ça me fait peur.

"…oui…"

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse, enfin le baiser que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, le voilà, ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles sont merveilleusement douce, elle sont sucré, a croquer. Il se décolle de moi, je dois avoir la couleur d'une tomate…

"notre deuxième baiser.

-?

-Je t'ai embrassé quand tu était inconscient après ton malaise à la plage."

Mon cœur s'amuse a accélérer encore, je vais m'évanouir de bonheur c'est sûr!

Je l'enlace très fort.

"Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein?

-ne t'inquiète pas on seras toujours ensemble!

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!"

Il rit et me serres un peu plus fort:

"moi aussi je t'aime"

Il m'embrasse encore une fois. En fin de compte les jumeaux ressentent toujours la même chose.

**FIN DU SEPTIEME CHAPITRE ET DE L'HISTOIRE!**

**Voilà c'est terminé! J'espère que vous avez appréciez!**

**Pour ma première fic a chapitre je suis assez fière!: )**

**Pour les fan de One piece sachez que je planche sur le projet d'une fic a chapitre sur Zorro et sandy! Peut être que je ferais une autre fic sur les jumeaux mais j'aimerais en faire une vraiment très sombre…va falloir que je bosse sur ça aussi!!**

**Merci d'avoir lu et reviews please?**

**CRAC**


End file.
